Nile
Nile (ナイル, Nairu) is a recurring character in the [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Saga Metal Saga], making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was a member of Team Wild Fang; The African Representational Team during the Big Bang Bladers World Championships. He was teammed up with his friends and allies Kyoya, Demure and The Masked Bull aka Benkei. He continued to stay friends with his teammates after the tournament and battles intellectually and fiercly with his Beyblade; Vulcan Horuseus 145D. Physical Appearance Nile is Egyptian (hence he is named after the Nile River) with tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions.He has dim green eyes decorated with is orange face paint underneath. He wears a long green shirt with a yellow stripe on the chest, a black and yellow coat and tan pants, and underneath the collar of his jacket he has a tanned colored scarf. Also wearing black and yellow gloves with bandage-like wrap halfway up his arms, having the same wrap on his lower legs and black and yellow shoes. He also has a red scarf around his waist that is covered partially by a brown belt with a gold buckle. It sits on his back and it holds all his beyblade gear with it. Personality Nile is a level-headed, cool, brave and a honest person. He is very timid and level headed to where he only speaks for when the moment calls for it and hates when people speak out of term, or too much in general, hense his rivalry with the talkative Masamune Kadoya. He admires and is a good friend of Kyoya Tategami due to his great pride and bravery, qualities which Niles share. Though he is not arrogant, Nile is not above taunting his enemy if the situation calls for it and will do what is neccessary to win, even if it goes above his pride. Beyblade: Metal Masters Nile was raised in egypt and was named after the Nile River, he grew up loving beyblade and had a great talent for the sport, but their were no strong beybladers like him there. So during the World Championships Nile decided to go to Rock City, Savannah to participate in the African Selection Matches, which would decide the members of Team Africa. Nile demonstrated great skill in winning a 25-Man Battle Royal to qualify. In the final selection process where the three winners had to protect their winning bracelets for 24 Hours Nile hangs around with his potential teammate; Kyoya Tategami who he had impressed with his win. Nile and Kyoya battle alongside eachother several times to defend their bracelets, after Kyoya convinces Nile to battle rather then lay in wait. They are soon met by their fellow winner; Marcus who tricks them into falling into a pit and steals their bracelets without battling them. Nile and Kyoya search for a while with only a few hours left but cannot find Marcus until Demure; a beyblader who had also taken part in the battle royal helps to find Marcus and his team mates. Nile and Kyoya,, along with Demure's intel easily defeat Marcus and reclaim their bracelets and also take the remaining one and give it to Demure. Kyoya decides to lead the team that is named, Team Wild Fang. Rise of the Wild Fang! Team Wild Fang is undefeated in the first two rounds of the tournament, where Nile would lead by winning the first match and Kyoya would finish it with the second. In Team Wild Fangs third round match up they face the prized Indian Team; Team Chandora. Team Chandora underestimates Wild Fang's Strength and say so during the press conference in which Wild Fang sends their newest member; The Masked Bull to respond. Nile is decided to be the first round pick in a matchup against Chandora's member; Vridick who is expected to Win. Nile easily defeats Vridick within two moves, winning quickly enough to avoid data collection by the present Team GanGan Galaxy. Kyoya follows up by giving a glimpse of his strength to defeat Team Leader; Salhan. After leaving India Team Wild Fang heads to Japan to face Team GanGan Galaxy in the A-Block Semi Final. Everyone in Japan is excited for GanGan Galaxy's return aswell as Kyoya's not bothering Nile at all. Rather GanGan Galaxy's second member; Masamune Kadoya. Due to all of the hype, Wild Fang agree's to participate in a press conference where it is nearly all about Gingka and Kyoya. This riles up Masamune into challenging Nile who is irritated by Masamune's claim that his battle against Nile. will be the one that will go down in history. Nile warns Masamune that this is one battle he'll regret choosing and shows off his beyblade; Vulcan Horuseus 145D as the rivalry between them begins. Horuseus vs. Striker! thumb|Nile faces Masamune The next day the A-Block Semi Finals begins as Team Wild Fang faces Team Gan Gan Galaxy! Nile is first up against Masamune Kadoya in the well anticipated first match up. Nile battles Masamune expecting him to be all talk but is suprized when he has a good level of power with his beyblade; Ray Striker D125CS. Team GanGan Galaxy who was unable to previously gather any data on Nile are surpirsed to find that he has very impressive beyblading skills with his incredibly unique beyblade. Nile proves Horuseus Legacy as the King of the Sky by slowly overwhelming Masamune who is only worried about putting on a better show then Gingka. Nile continues to pressure Masamune with simply brute strength, in which the embarrassment would slow kill his pride. Thanks to GIngka's advice from the sidelines, Masamune tries to come back using Striker's full power. Nile admits he's forced him to use Horuseus full power and proves it by activating his special move; Mystic Zone. The attack breaks Striker's offence and sends it flying out of the stadium, Nile and his team the first win. After crushing Masamune in their match Nile tells Masamune and his team mates that those who claim the prize before it is given are doomed to fail, Masamune being the perfect example. Kyoya battles Gingka in the next match as Nile watches in hopes of his victory, once the match is decided to be a draw, Kyoya is clearly injured leaving Nile as acting Team captain. In the next match Tsubasa is to face Demure in a one on one battle but thanks to Nile and Demure's quick whits they turn it into a two on two battle with Demure and Masked bull facing Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. During the match Tsubasa figures out that they set up the match to be a trap by using Demure's ability to see an opponents moves before they make them and Masked Bull's power all according to Nile's plan. After Tsubasa looses control of the Dark Power Nile's plan turns upsidown as Nile himself is shcoked by Tsubasa's wrath which eventually leads to Demure and Masked Bull's defeat. Leaving both teams with one win and one draw the several bladers are out including Tsubasa & Yu who are incapacitated from their match and Gingka & Kyoya who are injured from theirs leaving only Nile, Demure and Bull along with Masamune to decide the final match. The final match is decided to be a tag team with the remaining members, forcing Nile to battle alongside someone else. Nile intially chooses Demure due to Kyoya's injuries but Kyoya refuses and joins the battle anyway ignoring his injuries in a final attempt to battle with Gingka. The final match up is decided to be Nile & Kyoya against Masamune & Gingka. Their battles starts off with Nile trying to take the lead and defeat a weakened Gingka until he is pushed aside by Kyoya who demands that he battle GIngka leaving Masamune to Nile. Nile easily dominates Masamune for the majority of their match until Masamune realises and admits he cannot defeat Nile by himself. Masamune and Gingka then imply their team work training to gain the upperhand and push Nile & Kyoya into a corner. As their opponents strike Kyoya defends Nile so he can charge his impenitrable Special Move; Mystic Zone! Nile prepares the attack but Kyoya's Leone gives way allowing Masamune's Ray Striker to clash with Nile's Horuseus before it was ready sending Leone, Pegasus and Horuseus flying giving Team GanGan Galaxy the ultimate win and eliminating Wild Fang from the tournament. At first Nile blames himself for their defeat but is reassured by Kyoya that this lost wasn't his fault as he and Nile congradulate the winning team. Spiral Force Takedown During GanGan Galaxy's journey to the top, Nile remains with his team mates back in Savana watching their progress on television. During GanGan Galaxy's final match with Team Star Breaker Ryuga returns which sparks Kyoya's interest to investigate so he along with Nile, Benkei and Demure head to America to see if something bigger was going on. During their time in America Dr, Ziggurat reveals the Spiral Force as Gingka and Co. try to stop him. Masamune and Dashan battle Argo and Julian until they are backed into a corner, Julian prepares to finish them but they are saved by Nile who arrived just in time and eventually froces Julian and Argo's retreat. In an attempt to escape with the Spiral Force Dr.Ziggurat launches Hades City and during that launch Nile along with the rest of Team Wild Fang rush to get aboard. They are intercepted by Team Garcias who battle alongside several beybladers from HD Academy. Nile along with Benkei and Demure defeat Ian Garcia and his band of beybladers but are too late in boarding Hades City leaving them behind. The Spiral Force is eventually taken down by Ryuga and Gingka and afterwards Nile returns to Africa with Demure saying goodbye to his new brothers Benkei and Kyoya. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Battles Beyblade Vulcan Horuseus 145D 25px: Nile's Primary Beyblade Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is a defence type beyblade with incredible attack power and endurance. Horuseus or Horus; The King of The Sky is an egyptian god from myth which the beyblade keeps Two faces of Attack and Defence like Horus has an eye of the Sun and the Moon. The wide area on the Wing Motif of the Fusion Wheel makes every hit against an opponent different, and it is also capable of reflecting air off of the Wing like bullets at the enemy (Vulcan Cannon). Its energy ring is capable of producing centrefugal force that sends energy out to the Fusion Wheel causing it to glow representing it's great attack power. It's defence preformance tip allows it to halt powerful attacks on command, coming to a complete stop. Special Moves *'Mystic Zone': Horuseus gathers light into itself creating energy which it explodes into magic tags that come together and create a pillar or zone that can repel any attack. If the light is not fully charged and Horuseus is attacked, it'll explode and self destruct, representing it's raw power. *'Vulcan Cannon:' Horuseus bounces air off it's Fusion Wheel to fire wind like bullets that represent a Vulcan Cannon. Gallery Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury O0720048011385112540.jpg O0720048011385118823.jpg Beyblade 4D Nile as he disserpers off into the mist.png Beyblade 4D Nile disserpers off into the mist....png|Nile dispersing off into the mist. Nile Launch.jpg|Nile Launching Horuseus. Quotes *"Boom baby!" *"Do you think we went a little overboard?" *"You sure make a lot of noise for a little guy." (Nile to Masamune) *"Calm Down, Masamune." *"Now It's time for the King to decend to Earth!" Trivia *Nile's name is based from the Nile River which is in Egypt, reflecting that he comes from Egypt. *Nile is one of the members of the two teams who represent the continents they're from, the other teams represent their countries except for Team Excalibur, who represent the continent Europe as a whole.. *Both beasts of Nile's and Yuki 's are Egyptian Gods. *Nile is the name of a River-God in the Greek mythology named Neilos (also known as "Nile") who was living in Nile - a river in north Africa. *Nile's Engilsh Voice Actor is Shawn Korson. Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury